Partners of the Paranormal
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo is a new cop and partner to Shirosaki, who is hell bent on making sure Ichigo and him don't get along. But as they inevitably grow closer as partners, weird things begin to happen and threaten to seperate the two for good. Yaoi HichiIchi C.D. XD
1. Chapter 1: A new partner

Authoress drabble~!

Ok, next HichiIchi. Still AU, forgive my stupidness. XD Well, I begged Raicheru for letting me do this, so I hope everything goes well. If any of you have read her fic Serchlight, then you will definatly love this, and you shall soon see what I mean! Shall I start now? 8D Just to say, this has nothing to do with Searchlight and is a completly different story. It is based off of the show that Grimmjow and Ichigo are a part of however, so some similarities will be seen. And I do have Raicheru's grand permission to do this, so no flaming ok? Thanks for it all Raicheru~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A new partner.<p>

Hichigo Shirosaki paced his office, feeling completly, and utterly annoyed._ How many times do I need to tell that man that I do not need a fucking partner? !_ He fumed in his head, his gold on black eyes almost glowing dangerously.

"Dude, you really need to chill the hell out." One of his fellow officer's, Renji Abarai, laughed at his predicament.

"Shut it Renji. I told the Captain I didn't need a partner."

"Fuck yes you do. Look at ya; you're a pacing mess. Nervous?" He laughed as Shiro tossed a stapler at him. "That can take someone's eye out ya know!"

"Highly unlikely." The albino growled. But he wished it could...or maybe go through the red head's skull and pierce whatever brains he had...yeah, that was a nice image.

"I hear this kid's a complete rook. Hope ya have fun with that!" Renji laughed and left him alone to stew in his thoughts, which now concerned murdering the red head...in very creative ways. But, being the cop that he was, he would be satisifed with going to the shooting gallery instead, pretending that each and every dummy was Renji.

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki shifted a bit nervously as he waited patiently at a red light. <em>Why is karma being a bitch to me today?<em> He wondered idly. At first, hsi day was good. He had a nice shower, his mom and dad had wished him luck for his first day, and that was also accompinied by the fact that he was finally hired. He had been excited, but now being at the butt end of a long line of traffic was grating on his nerves. And, t add even more to his annoyance, everytime he thought he could move, he hit a red light. He slammed his hand down on the wheel in frustration, the horn blaring angrily. He sighed as his cell went off and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Wow, traffic must be shitty for ya to be going so slow and answering your cell on the road." A mocking voice said through the speaker.

"Hardy har har Uryu. I'm totally laughing and dying right now." Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"Well you may not be, but your mood definatly is." He could just imagine the black haired doctor snickering. "I just wanted to wish you good luck today. Hope the guy you're being partnered with won't eat you."

"That is_ if_ he can stand me." Ichigo replied.

"There's some of the normal Kurosaki. Talk to you later, bye." He ehard his phone give off a little musical chime and he hung up.

"This day had better get better, or someone will pay for it gravely." He grumbled.

* * *

><p>Shiro rolled his eyes as he sat back down in his chair, waiting patiently. <em>This kids so fucking late...<em> he thought and sighed, running a hand through his white hair.

"Ah, hello there!" That was the Captain's voice all right. "It's about time you made it! I was afraid Shiro would cook himself in his office from stewing in there all day!"

_Fuck you and your guts..._ He thought. As the Captain turned around, shiro felt his gold and black eyes freeze at the person behind him. He had spiky orange hair and soft brown eyes that seemed to be staring at the place in wonder. He was fairly tall and lithe, which was good for this kind of job. And his skin looked like it had the perfect tan. He blinked and growled. Goodie, a complete, utter noob!

"Umm...is this it?" The new cop asked.

"Yes sir. Now I may warn you; Shirosaki is not too happy about this." He whispered.

"I think I can handle it." The new kid replied. "Thanks Captain."

"You get to help him with his latest case. Best be ready for anything." The Captain waved and walked back to his own office as the kid walked in.

"Hi i'm-" He froze as he stared at his partner. He had some of the palest skin he had ever seen, and his haird matched perfectly. His eyes were an odd mix of gold irises and black schelera, almost making him look demonic in a sense. And he looked very, very pissed off. "I'm sorry I'm late..." He muttered instead.

"Tsk, I don't give a shit." Shiro grumbled and stood up, walking over to the newbie. "I'm Hichigo Shirosaki, but you will call me Shiro like everyone else does, understood?" The new cop nodded and Shiro held his hand out.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and if I hear a single pun about my name, I'll rip your dick off." He said in an almost friendly manner. Shiro smirked at this.

"Ya got spunk, I can give you that much." He comment. " Let's get a few things straight up front; I don't like you, and I never will. I'll watch your back however. We work, go home , sleep, then repeat. That is _it_. Understood?" Ichigo nooded numbly and felt Shiro shake his hand firmly before letting go. "Alright, go get your ass into your new uniform and be here again in five minutes." Ichigo nodded and rushe dout of the combined office.

_This is gonna be a crazy partnership..._ He thought as he rushed to the locker rooms, eager to start his first day.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Well please say this was nice. I had to do this ASAP before it drove me nutty~! XD And now with Demon Hunters over, I needed something new and fresh. *gets things thrown at me* Ok ok ok! I know I have a gazillion fics, but bear with me right? Reviews please, and a thousand thank you's to Raicheru~!


	2. Chapter 2: The first case

Response to reviews~!

So everyone is enjoying this? Good. XD I think it was my best opening ever. XD Well I shalt waste no time in getting to weirdness, so enjoy this~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The first case<p>

Ichigo quickly found the locker with his name on it and opened it up, finding his new unifor inside. _Shiro wasn't wearing his uniform, so why should I?_ He wondered and then shrugged. Shiro was more experienced then he was; maybe he got special privledges? Although to him, it felt unfair, he'd deal.

"So you're the newbie?" He turned around to see a man with red hair, held up by a bandana and tattoes all over his face.

"Uhh...yeah."

"Name's Renji Abarai. Hope ya fit in well here." Renji said, holding his hand out. Ichigo took it and shook, surprised that this wasn't as harsh as Shiro's was.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and thanks for that."

"Ya really don't need the uniform for where you're going today." Renji explained. "Although it'd be best ta drop your stuff off here. It's...quite muddy." Ichigo gave him a confused look and he grinned. "You two have field work today, and the uniforms around here are really just for show. Even the Captain doesn't wear his much."

"By the way...what's the Captain's name anyways?"

"Captain Jushiro Ukitake. He may seem nice most of the time, but he can have a real nasty anger problem, so be on your guard and never get on his bad side." Renji warned. Ichigo's brown eyes widened and Renji laughed. "Don't worry; staying on his good side is very easy." Ichigo sighed and Renji turned to leave. "Oh and...do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"When you're with Shiro, don't mention his previous partner, m'kay? It's all still...raw." Ichigo cocked his head in confusion. Just what did he mean? Ichigo shook his head and left the locker room, eager to start the day.

* * *

><p>Shiro flipped through the files over and over in annoyance. <em>None of this shit makes any sense!<em> He thought in frustration. _These murders...they're all too weird..._

"Umm...can I come in, or will you eat me?" He turned to see Ichigo walk in with no uniform on and he couldn't stop the tiny grin on his face.

Kid learns quick... "Well, sure, that is, unless you smell like dog." Shiro joked and noticed that Ichigo didn't get it. "I'm allergic."

"Oh, I don't own dogs, just some fish and a snake." Ichigo shrugged, deciding that this was close as to casual conversation that he'd ever get with the albino Shiro tossed the file his way.

"Scan through it. Tell me what you think about this." He said. Ichigo glanced through and almost gagged. Pictures of many people, women and men alike, we're torn from limb to limb, blood scattered all over, but not as much as there should have been. He looked at the title of the case and frowned.

"The Werewolf Murders?"

"A joke some of the guys in our precinct came up with." Shiro shrugged. "i mean, look at the bodies. some animal could have torn them apart, and the odd amount of blood missing from the crime scenes... weird huh?"

"Certainly...some psychopath out there msut be laughing right now at this and clapping like a kid at Christmas." Ichigo sighed.

"Another thing is that they all die around Midnight, mostly when the moon is out."

"Ok, so an extremist psychopath with a fetish for werewolves?" Ichigo joked, and was surprised to get a chuckle from the albino cop.

"Perhaps. That was my assumption as well. Well, we need to go, so read it in the car, got it?" Shiro walked passed Ichigo, their shoulders brushing against each other and for a breif moment, heat seemed to flood to Ichigo's face at the contact. He quickly shrugged it off.

"Exciting..." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Shiro knew Ichigo's eyes were huge when he saw his Mustang. He had worked day and night on it himself. "Holy shit that's...that's just awesome!"<p>

"Yeah, well get in and I swear if you ruin the leather, you're paying the whole three hundred bucks ta fix it." Shiro warned and watched as Ichigo nodded rapidly. _Damn kid...he'll give me a headache..._ he thought. In reality, Ichigo hadn't really bothered him so much. But then again, they haven't been out in the field yet, and that's when the rookies always got squemish. But he could already see that Ichigo was tough playing off his pissy mood with a joke and an ever present scowl. He chuckled and Ichigo looked at him.

"What's so funny."

"You're ugly ass face is what's funny. Now read the damned file, out loud if you will." Shiro said as he started up his car. The purr of the engine helped soften his nerves a bit.

"What, illiterate? Sad if you ask me."

"Just read it, noob." He growled as they tore down the streets. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Did the pale man seriosuly need to be so pissy?

"Ok, victim is a John Doe, no I.D. was found, his arms torn from his body and not a single speck of blood in sight, save for what remained on the limbs of the body. So far so good?" Ichigo gripped his seat as Shiro took a sharp turn. "Guess not. Well, man's been dead for over six hours. So what the hell are we doing?"

"Examining the surrounding area. There's something else we need to find."

"Which is...?"

"This poor bastards arms." Shiro smirked.

* * *

><p>Izuru Kira tapped his foot impatiently as the red and black Mustang pulled into view. "About damned time. Ya make me wait any longer and I swear I could've just assumed you were car wrecked." Shiro opened the car door and stepped out, Ichigo swiftly following suit.<p>

"Only if the noob here had been driving perhaps." Shiro said smacking Izuru on the back. "This is the kid the Captain samcked me in the face with." Ichigo held out a hand to which Izuru sighed.

"And you didn't eat_ either_ of them _alive_?"

"No, I had enough with Renji." Izuru chuckled and took Ichigo's hand.

"Izuru Kira. I'm the guy you're gonna see out here, sweating my ass off." He chuckled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the unfortuante noobie stuck with a stick-up-the-ass cop." Ichigo whispered the last part as Shiro walked away, receiving a decent laugh from Izuru.

"Nice to see someone else can handle his...well often pissy attitude. don't worry though. I'm sure once he gets ta know ya, it won't be so bad."

"From what he says, he doesn't _want_ to get to know me at all." Izuru sighed.

"It's been a rough few months. Just...don't worry about it."

"What is it I shouldn't worry about? Does this have to with this...partner I'm replacing?" Ichigo asked.

"Kinda...maybe who knows? Just don't-"

"Say anything about him...her...whoever. I got that message already, courtesy of Renji." Ichigo sighed and waved as he ran after the albino cop.

"So ya done chatting your ass off? Or do I need to make sure there's enough tea?" Shiro said, making Ichigo flare up.

_This man...is he _always_ going to be this way?_ He wondered. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much...it just did. "So we're here to find this guy's...arms?"

"Yes, was I not clear earlier?"

"Crystal. It's just...odd that's all." Shiro turned around and pinned Ichigo down with a harsh stare.

"Listen well kid."

"Hey, I'm not a-"

"Shut it. This isn't no stupid little T.V. drama where the two cop partners start off bad and end up chums. No, this is real fucking life, and I hate you. Simple as that. Now, we're gonna search the entire damned area, and you're staying the hell away from me, and I the hell away from you. Got it?"

"For my supposed 'teacher and partner', you sure are acting like an asshole."

"_Got it_?"

"Yes! I fucking got it!" Ichigo grabbe dhis walkie talkie, turned it on, and stormed off into the small woods, eyes on the ground, in search of a torn limb.

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt like kicking every single plant in his eyesight, and that included trees. <em>What does that asshole think he's doing? ! Just because I'm new does not mean he has any right to treat me this way!<em> Ichigo thought, his stomach roiling angrily. "That fucking bastard!" He kicked a nearby tree and as he walked past it, something fell on top of him. He growled and shoved it aside...only to scream at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>Shiro heard the screams and for a breif second, his stomach clutched with fear. No no, not this again! He ran towards the direction Ichigo hafd stormed off and found him curled against a tree, pointing. "what the hell happened? !"<p>

"I...I f...I fou..."

"Spit it out already!" Shiro screeched, although feeling a bit relieved.

"Arm..."Ichigo muttered and Shiro walked over and almost laughed. Ichigo's orange hair had leaves sticking to it and right in front of him was a dismembered arm.

"Oh my god, that's what ya screamed about?" Shiro laughed and ignored the furious look Ichigo was giving him. "That's too rich, even for me!"

"Oi, fuck you! It just fell on top of me!" Ichigo snapped. Shiro walked over and examined it, a frown on his face. "what is it?"

"This is female..." He muttered. "Hey, where did this random arm fall from?" Ichigo pointed up and when Shiro looked, he thought he was going to be sick too.

"That's...so beyond fucked up..." Ichigo followed his gaze and stared. Up in the tree, entangled in the branches, was another body.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Hahaha! I'm sorry, but the whole 'arm' deal is too damned funny. XD Yes, Shiro's gonna be an asshole for awhile, but that'll get cleared up right quick. So...reviews rule and flames will burn things!


	3. Chapter 3: Noobie's Luck

Response to reviews~!

I'm still in love with the arm joke. XD Makes me smile. Believe me Ichigo will redeem himself, so remain calm; do not panic! Remember; a towel is useful and the answer to life, the universe and everything is...*dun dun dun* 42~! You will get cookies for getting the joke. XD Anyways, off to chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Noobie's Luck<p>

Ichigo shivered as the other men carried the body out of the tree. _I can't...believe that! Goddam I acted like such a little girl!_ He thought, mentally bashing himself in the skull. _Shiro probably thinks I'm such a coward..._

"Well victim is obviously female and...ah-choo!" Ichigo looked up as Shiro sneezed into his arm. "Damn why did they bring the fucking K9 units? !"

"Uhh...to search for the missing arms?" Ichigo brought up. Shiro rolled his eyes and blew into a tissue. "Look uh, about earlier I...I uh..."

"So it's a good thing ya found that body, even if it was by accident." Shiro commented. Ichigo stared at him, completly dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"Wow, you're stupid when it comes to compliments eh?" Shiro smirked as Ichigo's scowl returned.

"Hey I was jumped!"

"By a woman's arm? Unlikely. However, we found out that the limbs were being torn off by sets of teeth."

"So like an animal?" Ichigo asked and the albino nodded. For some reason, that made pride swell in Ichigo's chest. "Ok, so what kind?"

"Not too sure, but I have a hunch." He then turned to Ichigo and grinned wickedly. "So, ya up for some hunting?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, of course since you're a noob, I know ya probably don't got the balls for it, but hey, thought I'd ask." Shiro shrugged and walked off, feeling Ichigo's brown eyes glaring into his back. _If he accepts, then maybe I'll consider him decent and treat him a little better...that's a big fucking maybe though._ He thought with a smirk. Ichigo felt his face got hot with anger.

"Hey! What if I want to?" He shouted.

"Then meet me back here around, say...tenish? See ya then Ichigo~!" He waved without turning around and headed back over to talk to the others. Ichigo, on the other hand, felt anger boil in him.

I'll show him! I'll fucking be here tonight, damn straight I will! He said, his fists clenching angrily. As shiro tapped his shoulder, telling him it was time to go, he leane din close to the rookie's ear.

"Oh, and bring your gun, loaded too. It's not gonna be a fun night." Shiro smirked at Ichigo's confused face as he followed him back to his car, letting out another sneeze. Damn dogs...

* * *

><p>Of course the moment Ichigo walked into his house, his house phone rang. Rolling his eyes, he picked it up, "Hello?"<p>

"ICHIGO! FRUIT OF MY LOI-"

"Dad! How many times do I have to tell you not to yell in my ear on the damned phone? !" Ichigo snappeed. He could hear wailing on the other end and rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes Mom?" Ichigo relaxed as his mom's voice came over the phone. She always calmed him, even when she was scolding him.

"Ichigo, how was your day sweetheart?"

"Ok, I suppose..."

"You suppose? Were the other cops mean to you? Were they picking on your hair?"

"Mom, no one's done that since I was eight." He laughed. "It's...my partner."

"Oh? What about him?"

"I don't think he likes me that much..." Ichigo sighed. He could hear his mother chuckle. "What?"

"You worry too much. Sweetie, I'm sure you and..."

"Shiro, Mom."

"Well, I'm positive that you and Shiro will get along fine sooner or later." He vcouldn't help but smile at his mother's reassuring tone. "Well I've got to go. Make sure you get pleanty of sleep. Bye Ichigo."

"Bye Mom, love you and goat face. And say hi to Karin and Yuzu for me." He said before hanging up. _Leave it to Mom to try and cool things down some..._ Ichigo looked at his watch and sighed. Better get some sleep if I'm gonna meet Shiro tonight...

* * *

><p>Shiro shut his locker as the Captain walked in. "So?"<p>

"So what?" Shiro asked, pulling out a bag of Chips Ahoy chocolate chip cookies. "Aww, are ya gonna tell me how I should pamper the baby?"

"Not in the slightest." Captain Ukitake shrugged. "I have a feeling you know what's been going on with these murders."

"Oh? How can ya tell?" Shiro glanced at him and put a cookie in his mouth.

"Whenever you pull out sweets, it normally means that." Shiro stopped mid-bite and glared at theCaptain.

"Mmf coofie." He grumbled with the cookie still in his mouth. Captain Ukitake chuckled and swiftly stole one from the bag. Shiro glared and the Captain laughed.

"You honestly have no idea how silly you're being." He chuckled. "Look, why not try and get along with Ichigo? He's very eager to learn, and you are one of the best in this precinct."

"Maybe...it all depends."

"Oh? Is he getting under your skin already? That was quickly. You two...he acted the same way you did when I interviewed you. I chose him to see how well you can, in a sense, handle yourself." With that, the Captain took one more cookie and walked off.

_Damn cookie stealer..._ Shiro sighed and put the cookies back in his locker. _Oh well, got a meeting with my partner...assuming he has the balls to come out there at night..._

* * *

><p>In fact, not only did Ichigo have the balls, he was there fifteen minutes early. He looked up at the sky, a full moon high above. <em>It's peaceful tonight...<em> he sighed.

"Well well well! Looks like ya may have a pair after all!" He turned to see Shiro walking up in a black t-shirt and long blue jeans that fit perfectly around him. For a few moments, Ichigo couldn't help but stare at him. "So now tell me you aren't afraid of the dark? Or can we get started?" Ichigo blinked and shook his head, glaring at the white cop.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not afraid of the dark." Ichigo grumbled as the two headed off into the woods. "so what are we looking for?"

"Have ya been watching the news lately, Ichi?"

"Do _not_ call me that! ! !" Ichigo hissed and Shiro smirked and he smacked his head. _Shit, now he knows it annoys me..._ He thought. "Not exactly, why?"

"Well, they said a bear escaped from the local zoo."

"A bear? So what, we're bear hunting?"

"We are if its the one that's been killing these people. I've been doing this case for almost a month. I'm positive that the reason that body you found up in a tree was dragged up there."

"By a bear..." Ichigo gave him a puzzled look. This was weird. "I thought bears ate fish and berries...shit like that."

"There isn't a lake for miles from here, Ichigo. And if it feels threatened, it'll attack, and since it's most likely hungry...ya get the picture?" Shiro asked and Ichigo nodded, feeling a bit sick. Shiro rolled his eyes and handed Ichigo something . "Here, can't havin' ya pass out on me here."Ichigo reached out and noted that it was a Twizzler.

"Umm...thanks?"

"Ya didn't eat a damned thing, did you?" Ichigo shook his head and bit into the small licorice stick. "stress and empty stomachs do not mix. Geeze, you really are a noob, huh?" Ichigo glared at him, but remained silent. What happened next was sudden; Shiro was standing in front of him one moment, then a huge blur shot past and pinned him to the ground. "Fuck!"

"Shiro!" Ichigo leapt onto the back of...whatever...had Shiro pinned and wrapped his arms around it's thick neck, trying to wrestle it off.

"Shoot it, ya dumbass! God let man invent the gun for this purpose!" He could hear the teasing, yet strained voice mocking him and it made his blood light.

"I fucking know that!" He snapped, reaching for his small gun and aimed at the animal. But in the dark, he could barely see its head. Shit! Once again, he leaped onto its back and pressed the gun to its head and fired. It fell limp, almost crushing the albino beneath it. Ichigo rolled off and sighed as Shiro came to sit next to him, panting.

"Goddamnit that sucked..." Shiro said before letting out a loud sneeze. He turned to Ichigo and sniffed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You...you sm-ah-choo!" He wiped his nose on his shoulder. "Like...fucking dog." Curiosity got the better of him and he walked towards the limp body and sneezed even harder. "That's the biggest fucking dog I've ever seen..."

"Or wolf. There are wild wolves, right?"

"True, but most of them are on reserves." Shiro reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, using the dim light to examine the creature that had attacked them. "holy fucking shit and hell."

"What?" Ichigo got up and looked and almost repeated exactly what Shiro had said. It was a huge wolf, almost the exact size of a bear. "Think _that_ could yank bodies into trees?"

"Yeah, and eat them and dismember them in one go." Shiro whistled and walked away to get some fresh air before he sneezed himself to death. Ichigo finished calling the other cops and rushed after him.

"You ok?" He asked as Shiro coughed and gasped for a bit before shaking his head.

"Fine. Jesus, this sucked. Not how I was planning it to go..." He grumbled. He looked at Ichigo and patted his back. "Noobie's luck. Ya seemed ta be gifted with it." He chuckled, the sound not too annoying to Ichigo's ears. "Keep it up, and maybe you'll be able to shoot from a distance."

"Says the guy that was pinned while eating a Twizzler..." Ichigo mumbled, and was surprised to get a loud laugh from Shiro. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

"I drank some before coming out here. Not drunk, but hey, gives me an edge. Do not let it get to your head." Shiro stood up and walked towards the cop lights now lighting up the wood, carefully avoiding the body. Ichigo couldn't stop smiling however.

_Even though it was an insult, there was a compliment in there...maybe I can used to him after all..._ He thought with a bit of a smile as he trailed behind Shiro. As he walked away, he was unaware of eyes watching him, and _only_ him, from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end<p>

Hee hee~! See? told ya~! And the cookie thing...I dunno, it just popped up, that's all. XD Reviews pwease~!


End file.
